Second Chances
by Fencedude
Summary: With her heart crushed, Hakozaki Chika takes a break from her work. Never could she imagine she'll be granted the rarest of opportunities, a second chance in life...


**Second Chances**

She had to get out.

At first, she thought she could deal with it. When she first heard, when Lady Vert sat down with her and explained what was going on between her and the goddess of Lowee, she'd kept her composure. Only long enough to make her way to her quarters and then cry all night, but she hadn't broken down in front of Lady Vert at least.

Then there was the wedding. She didn't want to go, but how could she turn down Lady Vert's offer to be her bridesmaid? She made it through with a smile on her face, even as she felt as if her insides were being shredded. She'd cried again that night.

The first month wasn't bad. The Leanbox-Lowee merger accords stipulated that the goddesses would alternate capitals each month, starting with Lowee. So for the first month Hakozaki Chika had a respite. It wasn't unusual for Lady Vert to be gone for a while after all. She managed to push into the corner of her mind just why her goddess wasn't there.

It was the second month. The first month where both Lady Vert and Lady Blanc would be governing from Leanbox. She couldn't handle it. It had barely been three days and she was a nervous wreck. Every time she saw the two goddesses it felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest. By the end of the first day she'd closeted herself in her office, finding every piece of unfinished paperwork she could. Unfortunately she was always a very efficient manager, leaving her very little extra work to bury herself into. In fact, she was already done.

Sitting at her desk - her head in her hands - she just wanted to cry again. She couldn't handle this. A knock on her door gained her attention. "Lady Chika." She recognized the slightly throaty voice.

"Enter." The door slid open, admitting three women. Her three chief subordinates.

Leading them was a redhead, her short white dress cut to reveal the black leotard underneath. Cave, the chief of Leanbox's security services and Chika's effective second in command. Behind her were two women with strikingly similar long blue hair. Wearing a black halter top and skirt was Lyrica - also known as 5pb - the head of Leanbox's entertainment division. Right behind her was her older sister Mages, wearing a long white and black dress and a tall pointed hat with a large round brim, she headed Leanbox's science and technology department.

"Lady Chika, the three of us have been talking. We're somewhat concerned by-" Cave was cut off by 5pb.

"You need a vacation, Chika." 5pb had come a long way from the shy, reserved girl Chika had first recruited so long ago. "You are falling apart before our eyes, and its only so long before Lady Vert notices." Chika winced slightly at that.

"Indeed. The Organization would surely take advantage of a weakened Leanbox Oracle." Mages' smiled slightly "They would of course regret taking on Loohc tneve emag noitamina cisum!" She seemed highly satisfied with that pronouncement.

"I can't take a vacation, I'm the Oracle!"

"Of course you can, Lady Chika. We've in fact already arranged it." Cave's tone was even, but unwavering. "You need time to come to terms with what has happened. Staying in Leanbox has not helped. You think no one knows, but we've known since the beginning. Soon enough Lady Vert will figure it out as well."

Chika found her face heating, both in embarrassment and anger at how frankly her subordinate was speaking to her. "What gives you the right to say things like that to me?" Her fists clenched under the desk. "You are just my subordinates. I should fire you immediately for this." She regretted saying that the moment it came out her mouth. Looking back up, she was surprised to see all three women completely unphased.

"We can say this to you because we're not just your subordinates, we're also your friends." Lyrica smiled at her.

"If our leader falls, how can we stand against the Organization? I will devote my time to strengthening Leanbox's science while you are gone!"

"Lady Chika, you are the pillar that supports Leanbox. Without you none of what we do is possible. Please, take some time off. Relax. What has happened can't be changed, but dwelling on it night after night will rot you away inside." Reaching into her dress, Cave pulled out some papers, laying them on Chika's desk. "We've already arranged a place for you.

Chika picked up the papers, 'Leggo Island, Planeptune's Premier Beach Resort!' was emblazoned across the top. "Leggo Island? How have I never heard of it?" She looked at the paper's again. "Wait, this is in Ultradimension?!"

Twenty-four hours later Chika found herself reclining on a lounge chair, wearing a shockingly revealing bikini and enjoying a very fine margarita. "Well I guess this isn't so bad." The trip to Ultradimension had been surprisingly straightforward. The portal between the two dimensions had been equipped with custom stations on either side, its staff supplied by all four nations. Her pass had been pre-cleared, so she was sent through with little fuss. It helped that she apparently did not have a double on this side, things were slightly more complicated for those who did.

Cave and the others had pretty much bundled her right out of Leanbox, they had promised to keep things running smoothly while she was gone. She'd dutifully promised not to worry and to just enjoy herself for the next two weeks. She already felt much better. Laying out under the sun, wearing one of the skimpy swimsuits she secretly enjoyed so much, when was the last time she'd done something like this? She couldn't even remember. Setting her drink on the table, she stretched, closing her eyes behind the dark shades she was wearing.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A female voice, it sounded familiar but Chika knew she had to be imagining that. She must be asking about the lounger on the other side of the small table.

"No, feel free. I'm here alone." She hadn't bothered to open her eyes. A few more minutes passed. Chika couldn't help but think she was being stared at. Well, not that that should be a surprise. She was proud of her body and enjoyed showing it off.

"You have beautiful hair." The woman from earlier." I really love the color. Chika opened her eyes to find someone leaning over her. It must be that woman. She seemed to be touching her hair.

Lowering her glasses, "hey, I said you could sit next to me not touch my-" she cut off as the face above hers came into focus. Long golden-blonde hair framed a heart-shaped face. Large eyes as blue as the ocean looked back at her. Beneath them round, full breasts were barely contained by a low-cut emerald green bikini. She couldn't be here. She had to be imagining things. "L-L-L-Lady V-V-V-Vert!" As she stuttered out the exclamation she tried to sit up.

The woman who looked like Vert was startled by the sudden movement. Knocked off balance she reached out to Chika, sending her tumbling back with the blonde woman falling on top of her. Their breasts pressed together, the friction causing both bikini tops to pop over the top of their breasts. The feeling of the other woman's nipples against her own shot through Chika's body.

Their faces were bare inches apart. Crimson eyes met sapphire eyes. The blonde woman's - Vert's - face was flushed, Chika could feel her own cheeks heated. Each waited for the other to make the first move. Chika should ask her to get off, but she wanted this moment to last forever. Why didn't this double of Vert move. She was lying half-naked on top of a woman she'd never met. She had no reason to stay like this.

Something inside Chika snapped. She couldn't handle it any longer. Her hands reached up and pulled the woman who looked like Vert down. Their lips met. Chika's brain finally caught up with what her body was doing. She waited for the explosion. Yelling. A slap. Anything. Instead the kiss continued. Soft and gentle, their tongues lightly prodded at each other. After a few minutes of unbelievable pleasure, the blonde woman sat up, a string of saliva connecting their mouths, then breaking. Chika got a perfect view of her breasts before she pulled her top back down over them.

"While I enjoy the show, you should probably fix your top." Chika hurriedly sat up herself, fixing her top. The woman slid over, their hips and thighs touching. She rubbed one hand along Chika's leg, then leaned over and spoke into her ear. "Want to continue?" Chika nodded jerkily. "Come along then." She grabbed Chika's hand and pulled her to her feet. Chika stumbled slightly before she caught up. The woman still looked exactly like Vert. Chika found herself staring at her butt, covered only by a very low-cut bottom that left very little to the imagination.

They entered the hotel area of the resort, Chika still being slightly pulled by the hand. Making their way to an elevator, which they thankfully had to themselves, 'Vert' began to run her hands along Chika's body. Before she had the chance to go any further, they arrived at the top floor. Entering the penthouse suite, Chika was led to the bedroom, which had an enormous bed, larger than any she'd ever seen before. As if that was a cue, the two women embraced and began to kiss frantically. The kiss was wet and sloppy, full pent up desire, clearly on both sides. Without breaking the kiss, each woman fumbled at the strings of their partner's top, once undone they moved just enough to allow the scraps of fabric to fall to the floor.

As their breasts pushed together, Chika moved her hands down and began squeezing the blonde's bottom, who soon returned the favor for Chika. Breaking the kiss, 'Vert' pushed Chika onto the bed. She reached for Chika's bikini bottom and the green-haired woman obligingly lifted her hips so the blonde could pull it off. She then dropped her own green-colored bottoms to the floor and climbed on top of Chika.

Hours later the two lay on top of the bed, sweaty and exhausted. Chika was not inexperienced, but she'd definitely never had quite that much sex at one time before. She'd wanted this for so long, she'd needed it. It had been burning her up inside. "You're the Vert of this dimension. Aren't you?" Chika mentally kicked herself for not realizing immediately. She'd known that Vert was one of the goddesses who had a double.

"Yes, I am. You're...Chika, right?" Her face scrunched up a bit as she drug up the name. "You work for the other Vert, an...Oracle? I think that's what Nepgear called you."

"Hakozaki Chika, Oracle of Leanbox at your service." Chika said in her most formal tone. She scowled when Vert laughed.

"No no, it's just you are so serious sounding yet..." she gestured at Chika's still naked body. "You are here because of the marriage of your Vert, aren't you? You loved her." Chika didn't respond directly, but that was response enough.

"Why did you do all of this?" Chika's voice was slightly plaintive.

" I had a relationship of my own break up, as for why have sex with you, well." She paused to look over Chika's body again. "You an incredibly beautiful woman. My counterpart has no idea what she missed out on." She paused again. "Wanna go out with me?"

Chika stared blankly for a moment then threw herself at the naked goddess. "Yes!"

They didn't leave the room again till late the next evening...

-End-


End file.
